A Mysterious Box, A Mysterious World
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: Ok.....this is mai absolute FIRST fic....please be kind.....no flames (that are real mean) This is a Tasuki/OC pairing......and if I have made a single mistake I will do my best to fix it...and it is rated PG13 just in case....not shure yet...ok...enjoy!
1. Boxes and Legends and Suzaku oh my!

Hello there my fellow readers! I just wanted to say that this is mai very first fan fic. It involves mai character Amaya Hananoki and the rest of the Fy gang......I would like to say that.......I OWN TASUKI!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: No you don't ya' damn lair! Yuu Watase does!  
  
Ren: No! She can never have you mai wonderful fang boi! NEVER!!!!  
  
Tasuki: You had better say you don' or otherwise I will never speak to you again!  
  
Ren: NOOOOOO!!!!!! Fine!......party popper......ok.....I do not own any of the Fy gang or any one else in the series....so far only mai main character Amaya Hananoki......Please review.....I am dying to know what you think about it.....and if you wish to send a flame.....please be kind and will try to change all of mai mistakes immediately! Thanx!  
  
AND NOW! On with the fic.........  
  
Chapter One: Boxes and Legends and Suzaku oh my!  
  
This story takes place in the real world much similar to Miaka's. Though in this world they have the anime Fushigi Yuugi. But when Amaya is in Konan it is right after they find Tasuki......  
  
That day Amaya came home from school early. Neither her mom or dad where home, and her brother seemed to still be at his friends house. She decided to get a small snack in the kitchen first before checking out the Internet for some good Fushigi Yuugi sites. Amaya opened the frige only to find some old stinky cheese and a carton of sour milk. Not very appetizing... So instead she searched through the shelves only to find one small juice box.  
  
Amaya Hananoki is a 15 year old girl. She had long flowing reddish brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. Along with her best friend Midori, she attended Kyoukujitsu High. Currently without a boyfriend.........though boys where never really her strong point. Though she absolutely loves anime (it's practically her entire life).  
  
"I think I can deal without a snack for now...." Amaya said unpleasantly.   
  
She turned on her heals and walked towards the kitchen table where lay her 2 favorite manga books, Fushigi Yuugi The Mysterious Play Volume 4 Bandit and Genrou Den. Amaya had read both manga books over a dozen times yet each time she read the more she loved her favorite character. Tasuki. Amaya absolutely adored him!  
  
His flaming red hair, deep amber eyes, sexy fanged smile, how he drank to much sake some times, and his fear of large bodies of water and milk. When she had first found out about the anime series Fushigi Yuugi she had not thought twice about Tasuki, but as the story began to develop more and Tasuki was starting to form more she began to find herself becoming attached to him more and more. Soon Amaya found herself praying to Suzaku to let her find her one true love in hopes of finding Tasuki, though so far it had not quite worked.....  
  
"Oh Tasuki, how I wish so much to the heaven's you where real."  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What was that!" Ayama turned her head in the direction of the loud noise from the second floor. Her instincts kicked in fast as she ran to the living room and found her old aluminum bat lying on the carpet floor. She had received it from her dad on her 11th birthday, but had not been to thrilled to get it although at this point she had never been happier to have it.  
  
Amaya then returned her attention towards the stairs leading to the second floor. She crept up the stairs and looked both ways before taking her feet off of the stairs. She slowly maid her way to her room where a bright red light seemed to be emitting from inside. As quietly as possible she opened the door a crack expecting to see a burglar trying to steal everything in her room, but instead found a strange beautiful wood box on desk.  
  
"Ok......this is just weird......"  
  
She approached the box with much precaution. Slowly she picked up it up and felt around to find out on each side of the box was a carving. On the top was a phoenix painted red in the crevices that had been widdled out. Then on the front of the box it had the Chinese words "Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho", to the right was a Turtle painted green, the back had a blue dragon, and last was a white tiger.  
  
"How beautiful....." Amaya stated in aw of this new found treasure. "I wonder what's inside?" Opening the lid very carefully inside the box it was lined with a red poffy velvet (like it was stuffed with cotten or something) that seemed to be protecting a small old looking red book that also had the same Chinese words "Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho".   
  
"Oh my......could this really be the real Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho from Fushigi Yuugi?"  
  
Amaya picked up the old book. Slowly she opened it to the first page and began to flip through till about the middle of the book it was all blank. She began to read the last page written on....  
  
'And so the maiden was saved by her seishi Hotohori from a deadly trap only to be captured by the Mt. Reikakuzan bandits......'  
  
Amaya was shocked at what she had just read. Was this really the book that Miaka Yuuki had traveled through in the anime to go to the fabled Konan where she found her true love Tamahome! Where she gathered all of the Suzaku shishi no seishi and summoned Suzaku! Amaya just couldn't believe it! Suddenly, just as she had remembered in the anime, a blinding red light engulfed her. So warm and inviting as it slowly sucked her into the world of the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho to save the world from total destruction.  
  
Ren: Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!! ahem....::cough cough:: Soooooooooo.........how was the first chapter.........good........bad.........please I am begging you to Read and Review! (R and R)  
  
Tasuki: It was horrible! It didn't have me at all!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: That's cause this was the part that explains a lot of stuff......silly you will practically be in every other paragraph......jeez  
  
Tasuki:...........  
  
Ren: anyway.....thank you if you at least read it.....and if you do not want to review please email me what you thought instead....I don't care.....I just want to know what you (the reader) think about it.......if none of you really like it I guess I will discontinue it......  
  
Tasuki: Please tell her it sucked!!!! Don't let her continue!!!  
  
Ren: ......humph.......you're so mean Tasuki.......maybe I'll make your life a living hell in the story if you are so mean to me and they all want me to continue...hehehehehe  
  
Tasuki: ..........sumimasen.......  
  
Ren: Ok then.......Thank you for everything..........until the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
Narrarator: Next time.....  
  
She descended downward inside of a bright red ball of light onto the grassy floor of a garden...... 


	2. A Strange Meeting and Explanations

Chapter 2: A Strange Meeting and Explanations  
  
Narrator: "Tasuki!" speaking. 'Tasuki!' thoughts.  
  
Ren: Tasukiiiiiii......  
  
Tasuki: What do you want?!  
  
Ren: A certain reviewer.....(hehehe mai bud Shadow Hawk (go check out her stories! They rock!).....) told me to tell you to stop bein' so mean!  
  
Tasuki: And what if I dun' wanna?! What you gonna do about it huh?!  
  
Ren: hehehehehe.....you'll seeeeee.......Anywho.....before mister mennie got so grumpy *Tasuki: Who you callin' MR. MENNIE!!!! HUH?! WHO?!* Wahoo!!!!! Next chapter!!!!! hehehehe.....so happy! Ok like before tell me what you think! So hyper as I listen to one of Tasuki's weirder songs Do Be's ga Yatte Kuru.....  
  
Tasuki: How dare you insult my song! After calling me Mr. Mennie!!!!  
  
Ren: Well it dose sound just a little different.......  
  
Tasuki: Well I don' see you singing!  
  
Ren: Do you want me to?  
  
Tasuki: Uhhhhh.......never mind.......ok everyone just read and review this stupid fic.....  
  
Ren: HEY! It's not stupid! HEY! You come back here! *pulls out squeaky hammer* Take your punishment like a man! Mr. Mennie!  
  
Tasuki: Never! You can never catch me! Cause I'm the gingerbread man! Hahahahaha!!! And I am not Mr. Mennie!  
  
Ren: You wana bet! *chases Tasuki in SD form as Tasuki flails his arms in chibi mode* Oh and I don't own any of the FY Characters! Only Amaya Hananoki! Oh! (stops chasing Tasuki) And I was thinkin' of doin' an omake outakes or just plane omake in here somewhere's......tell me if I should er' shouldn't.......but I might anyways......or I might have a likkle game later on with Japanese words and which ever reviewer gets the most right (or whichever 3....I don't know!) get them right could make an appearance! Or be on throughout the whole story fer all I know! Just tell me what ya' think! Domo arigato!  
  
Tasuki: What happened? *looks around* .......MY GOD! DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING! Just yap yap yap all day!  
  
Ren: *pop pop pop* You wanna pass that by me one more time? Huh?!  
  
Tasuki: You heard what I said!  
  
Ren: Rrrrrrrrrr!!! GET BACK HERE YOU STINKIN' BANDIT!!!!  
  
Tasuki: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (runs away stickin' out his tongue)  
  
Ren: (runs after Tasuki boi with squeaky mallet) Don't move so much or I can't get a clean hit!  
  
^.^  
  
Previously:  
  
Amaya Hananoki, 15, found the Shi Jen Ten Shi Sho in an odd box. She of course opened the book out of curiosity and found herself engulfed by the bright red light on her way to Konan......  
  
^.^  
  
She descended downward inside of a bright red ball of light onto the grassy floor of a garden.  
  
Everything was black for our poor Amaya........  
  
*~Amaya~*  
  
'W-where am I? It's so dark. I'm scarred!'  
  
"Do not fear my child." a mysterious voice said.  
  
"Nani yo?! Who's there?!"  
  
Suddenly the human form of Suzaku appeared as a bright red aura surrounded him. "It is I, Suzaku. I have called you forth my child. For you see, you will have a dangerous venture ahead of you."  
  
"What! Why me?! Why not someone else?!"  
  
"Do not question me just yet, let me finish. As you know the world inside of the book is crumbling, and my miko will need to summon me."  
  
"Then why do you need me?!"  
  
"Calm yourself, I am getting to that. (Ren: You can just see a nerve pop on his forehead.....not to good with people are you Suzaku? Suzaku: *pop pop pop* You just shut yer mouth before I come after you! You worthless writer! Ren: eep! Run for yer lives! Suzaku is pissed!!!!) You will be needed to aid them in their journey. You will be of much use in their travels. For you see......you have unlimited powers hidden inside of you that have been there for many years, since the day you where born. You will need to learn to control them to be able to help my miko and seishi accomplish their mission. Not only that, but during this venture, you will find true love. Are you up to the task?"  
  
".........y-yes.....I will do my best to help everyone out!"  
  
"Then it is settled. May you find your way safely."  
  
Slowly Suzaku's form faded away into darkness, and she was alone. But not for long.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see I was inside of some sort of room. My hands where tied behind my back in chains and my legs where tied as well. I also noticed I was not alone as I could hear breathing coming from others behind me. So of course I turned around to see a girl about 15 with brownish red hair in 2 buns on the sides of head and 2 others. One, a woman with purple hair in a long braid while the other was a man who had brown hair tied in a long ponytail. It seemed the girl was beginning to regain consciousness, then suddenly jolted up.  
  
"Hotohori? Nuriko?"  
  
Hotohori?! Nuriko?! The celestial warriors?! Oh my god!  
  
"Uhh... M...Miaka??" *Nuriko*  
  
"Phew You're both ok. What are we doing here?"  
  
"Ur--" Hotohori had just risen in pain.  
  
"Hotohori!? When you kissed me, were you shielding me!?"   
  
'Hotohori seemed to be shock at this as they seemed to have a flash back to this "kiss" or whatever.....'  
  
I noticed a bandit enter the room.....  
  
"Well... Y'all awake now!?  
  
Miaka asked a little shakily, "W-who are you??"  
  
Bandit 1, "What? You ain't figgered it out yet? I guess I can fill you in. We're th' bandits of Mt. Reikakuzan! We done took everythin' you got. That's yer toll."  
  
Chibi Miaka silently said, "what kind of accent is that!?"  
  
Bandit 1, "Tsk..."  
  
'Miaka seemed to have remembered something important at that moment......'  
  
"Ah'm th' boss, so y'all just do what I say--"  
  
RRIPP  
  
Miaka had just grabbed the bandits shirt with her teeth somehow and ripped it!  
  
Bandit 2, "EEYAA! Wh-what the heck's going on?"  
  
RRIP RRIP  
  
"I'm the priestess, so you just do what I say!!"  
  
Bandit 3, "EEEEK! RUN AWAY! SHE'S CRAZY!"  
  
Hotohori, "M--Miaka..." *sweatdrop*  
  
'Another bandit enters.....'  
  
TONK (hits Miaka on the head with the back of his hand)  
  
"Who's th' li'l pest!?"  
  
Bandit 1, "Koji!!"  
  
"The boss wanted one o' 'em... You're pretty fiery. Guess it'll be you then!"  
  
Hotohori, "MIAKA!"  
  
"Hotohori, Nuriko! I'll be fine. This is a perfect chance! I have a feeling the fifth constellation is here."  
  
"Ummm....hello everyone" 'Finally decided to make myself known......'  
  
"Oh! Hello! My name is Miaka Yuuki!"  
  
"This ain't no time for a meeting! C'mon!" Koji said as he dragged Miaka away.  
  
"Later Days!" Miaka said in a all to happy voice.  
  
"Ummm.....hello....my name is Hananoki Amaya....ya'll can call me Amaya....and I'm guessing that you are Nuriko" Amaya points to Nuri-chan, "and you are Hotohori the emperor of Konan right?" then points to Hoto-kun. "But where is Chichiri? Oh yeah.....he transformed into Hotohori so Hoto-kun could protect Miaka....if I remember correctly..."  
  
"How do you know his majesty is....well.....his majesty?!"  
  
"Ummm......" 'Oh great.....how am I going to get out of this.....' "anyways....don't you think we should be coming up with a plan to rescue Miaka?"  
  
"You are right.....w--"  
  
"Hey wench! Yer HOT! Pour me some wine, 'n' we'll talk!"  
  
"W-WENCH!?" Hotohori said shocked  
  
"hahah.....hehehehe..." I could barley contain her laughter!  
  
"Let's just do what Miaka says. We shouldn't put up a fight."  
  
"You're right Hotohori! Let's just go along with it!"  
  
"Hey! Get yer sweet buns over here!" the bandit slurred.  
  
"......"  
  
"Come on Hotohori.....let's go entertain the....darlings. You can come if you like Nuriko!" I trotted towards the bandit picking up the sake bottle on the table. "May I pour you some more?" I said as sweetly as possible to the bandit.  
  
"Shure thing honey bun!" As he handed me his empty glass I began to pour more sake in hopes he would drink to much and pass out so I could make my getaway.....  
  
"Psst.." I turned my head to see Hotohori trying to get my attention.  
  
"What is it Hoto-kun?"  
  
"I think we should go rescue Miaka right now!"  
  
"Hmmmm......well......I guess......but we would have to act fast!"  
  
"Ok. I will get my sword while you distract the bandits."  
  
"And HOW do you expect me to do THAT!?"  
  
"I don't know! Dance for them or something!"  
  
"........how degrading........OK YOU BANDIT HUNKS! KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME!" I began to dance oddly as I watched Hoto-kun grab his sword.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
I ran towards the door where Miaka was with Hoto-kun and Nuriko in tow. But when I reached the door, it was locked.......  
  
"Just my luck! It's locked!"  
  
"Let me handle this job!" Nuriko pulled up her sleeves and somehow punched right through the wall! I stared at the spot bug eyed.  
  
"You really do eat yer' veggies don't you?!"  
  
"Ha ha.....very funny." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Miaka!" Hotohori ran to Miaka's side.  
  
"Hotohori!" she cried in terror as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
I ran towards Hotohori.  
  
"Hoto-kun. Tell them that I am the priestess of Suzaku....you can use me as a decoy so that no harm will come to Miaka...." I whispered urgently.  
  
"I do not--"  
  
"Just do it! Please!"  
  
"Fine then.......This girl," he pointed to Miaka, "is very important to me! Not only that, but this girl," now he was pointing to me, "is the PRIESTESS of SUZAKU! Lay a finger on either of them and you die!"  
  
I whispered to Miaka, "Let me do the questioning ok? Don't ask why just do it ok!"  
  
"Ok......" she answered uneasily.  
  
"Don't kill him just yet! We must figure out who has the writing on his body!?"  
  
"Answer her! NOW!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! TASUKI! He's the one!"  
  
"He's the fifth. Only two more left!"  
  
I knelt to the floor in pure happiness. It was happening; it was really happening, and it wasn't a dream!  
  
"So where is he! AAAHHH!!!"  
  
"AMAYA?!" Hoto-kun seemed shocked at my sudden disappearance, but I had known this would happen (hopefully to me and not Miaka, I don't think she deserved the attention! MUAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
"Th' woman's over here!!" a mysterious voice said.  
  
Koji seemed shocked, like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Hu--Huang Lang!!"  
  
"It's been a while, Eiken!! I take a little trip, an' suddenly yer chief!? Even an ugly-ass bastard like you managed to find yerself an old lady."  
  
"W-w-WHAT?! I am not his wife and I am NO old lady!" 'Though it seems Mr. Fang boi was not paying any attention to what I had to say.....nnnnoooooo too caught up in his little speech!'  
  
"She's mine now!! You wanna get her back, it's you 'n' me. You win, y' even get t' be boss. But tonight her cute li'l ass is MINE!! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Cretin! Hand over Miaka over, NOW!" This surprised me as to how much Hoto-kun wanted to protect me.  
  
"Heh....." 'oohhhhh! Now time for the Spell Cards! OH YEAH!'  
  
"PLAY WITH MY BOYS!"  
  
*FWOOSH*  
  
"The woman an' me'll see you 'round. HA HA HAA!"  
  
"Am--AMAYA!!"  
  
Ren: THE END! hehehehe......na' just follin'......ok......I know I went with the book like totally on this one.....but give me a frigen' brake ok!   
  
Tasuki: NEVER!!!  
  
Ren: *evil look in eyes*  
  
Tasuki: Uhhhh.....Ren......you ok?  
  
Ren: Why of course Tasuki. Whatever do you meannnnnn........GLOMP TASUKI ATTACK!!! *glomps Tasuki in death hug*  
  
Tasuki: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Ren: No one can save you now!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: SUZAKU! OH SWEET CARING SUZAKU SAVE ME FROM THIS RABID FAN GIRL WRITER!!!!  
  
Suzaku: hmmm.....you where quite mean to Ren....I think I should just stay out of this......  
  
Tasuki: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ren: Anywho.....(still has Tasuki in death glomp.....)......tell me what you think....R and R.....ummm......love for you peeps to email me! Just to talk about junk and stuff. Ok......It is like real late and I will continue with the next chappie! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Tasuki: LET GO OF ME!!!!* Never! Mai chibbi kawaii fang boi!!! Well......love ya' all! But in the end.....if all of ya'll hate mai fic.....I will discontinue.....  
  
Tasuki: EGADS!  
  
Ren: Oh! And when Hotohori cried out Miaka! and she cried out Hotohori! .....it reminded me of FY omake bus trip! "Tamahome..." "Miaka..." "Tamahome..." "Miaka..." "Tamahome..." "Miaka..." ugh......how evil....and if ya' don' know what Tasuki's name (Huang Lang) means, you are no true FY fan.......it means Phantom Wolf.......  
  
~Ren-chan  
  
P.S from Tasuki: *whisper whisper* Pssst! Tell her you hated it and it sucked so she will stop!  
  
Ren: I HEARD THAT! YOU WANT THE SQUEAKY MALLET!!  
  
Tasuki: HEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!  
  
Narrator: In the next chapter.......  
  
"I got nothin' against you. Just gotta teach Eiken a lesson. So just relax an' y' won't get hurt." 


End file.
